No One Mourns the Wicked
by Luthien Luinwe
Summary: Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, the detective L and the serial killer Beyond Birthday were best friends... Until they called one good and the other wicked.
1. No One Mourns the Wicked

**This is basically a rewrite of a story I previously had on my account titled "No One Mourns the Wicked." I decided to take a new approach on it, and this was the result! Warning: This story puts L and Watari in a totally different light than the one they are usually placed in. It also puts Beyond in a completely different perspective than what is usually written. L will come across as being an extremely bratty teenager at first. You have been warned! I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter One**

**No One Mourns the Wicked**

From the time Rue Ryuzaki was born, it was very obvious that he was, well, different. He was unnaturally pale. His canines were sharp, pointed, deadly almost. But most startling of all were his eyes. His eyes were ruby red, deadly, showing the menace and pure hatred that would later come to dominate his life, his soul, his every being.

From the moment Rue Ryuzaki was born, he was hated. His mother's husband found him atrocious, obscene, and an omen of bad things to come. His mother knew that Rue was not her husband's, rather the result of an affair between her and another, an affair she was determined to keep secret. And so she viewed her son as being worthless, a waste of time. To her, he was nothing.

From the time Rue Ryuzaki's mother became pregnant for a second time, his mother's husband insisted on using drugs to ensure the new child would be nothing like the… thing… that was their first son.

From the time that Rue Ryuzaki's younger brother was born, their mother did not wake.

From the time that Rue Ryuzaki was born, he was hated, despised, resented.

No, no… The story cannot continue like this. Much like _Death Note: Another Note, _this is not a novel, nor is it a report. My name is Mello, and I am simply writing this to flaunt my knowledge of L over Near, who doubtfully knows any of this happened in the way it did. This is simply the story of a few people. Some, I have known personally. Others, I have not. Now then, where was I?

Rue Ryuzaki, or as he was known at the time, Beyond Birthday, died of a heart attack in the year 2004, presumably caused by notorious murderer Kira, who I _will _catch before that imbecile Near gets the chance to, but once again, I am getting sidetracked. Since there has been so much rumor and speculation, innuendo and out-uendo, there can be no mistake that Beyond Birthday is completely dead.

Now you may be wondering what can push someone to the edge of their sanity. You may be wondering how someone can do the things that Beyond Birthday did. But are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? That is the question you must ask yourself.

But there is a little known fact regarding Beyond Birthday that I hesitate to tell. At Wammy's House, it is well known that he was good friends with the first in line to succeed L, Alternate, A… But it is not as well known that Beyond had another very close friend, L himself.

They were best friends until they called one good and the other one wicked.


	2. The Wizard and I

**Chapter Two**

**The Wizard and I**

When Beyond Birthday was thirteen, he was moved to Wammy's House in Winchester, England. His father had abandoned him on a family outing. The boy, scared beyond his wits, was taken to a local shelter where he was found by Quillish Wammy himself. From the moment he walked into the doors at Wammy's, the place that so many of us found refuge in at one point or another, he was greeted by stares of pure horror and amazement.

Beyond, being no lover of being treated as a freak, stared them down. "What?" he questioned as he noticed the confused and somewhat terrified looks. "Oh, I know, do I have something in my teeth?" he asked menacingly, rejoicing in the sight of the previously scared children, who had then turned terrified. "Fine, let's get this over with," he said coldly. "Yes, my eyes have always been red. No, I'm not a demon; no I didn't drink too much punch as a child. Problem?" he demanded.

"Backup," scolded the older man escorting the new child. "Stop, you're scaring them," he said sternly. "Now then," he continued as he looked at the handful of children and teenagers that had just arrived, they would be the first generation of students at Wammy's House. "I am Roger Ruvie, caretaker here at Wammy's. And while I know you're here to study nothing but logic, literature, and linguistics, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for _some_ of you," he continued as he glanced specifically at Backup, Alternate, and a mysterious teenager who looked an awful lot like Backup. "Now, regarding room assignments..."

The mysterious looking teenager cut Roger off abruptly. "I believe I already requested a private room?" he said while crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry," Roger replied. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"I would be surprised if you didn't," the teen said arrogantly. "L," he introduced, smiling when he saw the surprised looks of his peers. "I also requested private lessons from Wammy?"

"Yes," Roger sighed, he remembered that very well. "Unfortunately Mr. Wammy will not be offering private lessons for this term. Now then, room assignments… L, you will be sharing a room with Backup. I'm sure you'll find that he is very bright and won't be a detriment to your intelligence."

"Bright?" L asked with a slight laugh. "He's phosphorescent. I bet his eyes even glow in the dark," he continued.

"That will be quite enough," Roger said while narrowing his eyes.

"If you think I'm going to live in a confined space with _him…_" Backup began, but was cut off by the old man.

"Backup, L, you two will be sharing a room, that is the end of the discussion," Roger sighed in annoyance. He really despised children and teenagers. _If only there were a way for them to completely skip this whole 'adolescence' thing, _he thought in an annoyed manner.

"Fine, I'll room with Lawliet," Backup muttered before catching what he had said. No one was supposed to know that he could see the names and death dates of those around him. That would be detrimental to his time at Wammy's, he was sure of it.

L glared at his roommate. "How the hell do you know my last name?" he questioned sinisterly.

"Sorry," Backup muttered in a tone that suggested he was most definitely _not _sorry.

Roger, unlike L, was intrigued by this. "Backup, one should never apologize for talent," he said. "Talent is a gift. Have you ever considered a career in detective work?"

L became fired up by that statement. "But _I'm _the detective!" he said. "I'm the one that's supposed to be learning more, not him!"

"Backup, I'll contact Wammy at once. I'm sure he will be thrilled to know of his newest student," Roger said before leaving the room.

L shot Backup a glare that would make a grown man shiver before storming out of the room.

Backup remained completely shocked over the events that had just occurred. He couldn't believe what had happened. Once he became a well known force for good, everything would change. His father would love him. Hell, everyone would love him. When you were the one putting criminals behind bars or onto death row, everyone looked up to you. Everyone thought of that person as a hero, as a god, and he craved that more than he craved everything. He wanted to be loved. He wanted to feel accepted. This was sure to make everything better. This was sure to change everything for good.

This was the start of his madness.


	3. What Is This Feeling?

**Chapter Three**

**What Is This Feeling?**

For several hours, Backup and his roommate L had been staring each other down. They had long since been sent to their room in order to become acquainted, and so far, absolutely no progress had been made. One thing was for sure though, there was a distinctive aura of something neither could quite place dominating the air.

L continued trying to stare down the teenager he was stuck living with for an undetermined period of time. He wasn't quite sure how to describe his roommate either. The only words that were able to pop into his head were 'creepy,' 'peculiar,' and 'unusual.'

Backup, on the other hand, had no problem identifying what it was about L that irked him. He was nothing more than a whiny little brat who threw a fit when he didn't get his own way. Backup _hated _that trait in a person much more than any others.

The two continued to stare at each other. Neither one made a move to initiate any type of conversation with the other, though both were experiencing similar feelings. Their pulses were rushed, their heads reeled, and their faces flushed, yet still, neither could quite find the word they were looking for to describe what they were experiencing.

"Loathing," Backup finally said out loud. That was the word he had been looking for. Not only did he dislike his new roommate, he had a feeling of complete, pure, unadulterated loathing. He couldn't believe that they had been paired as roommates. They were as different as night was from day.

L's glare, if at all possible, intensified. He hated that Backup had been able to reach that conclusion before he had. Everything about Backup made him hate the teen even more. There wasn't a thing about him that L liked. Even the fact that the other boy was _breathing _ticked him off. He was glad to know that he had the support of the others behind him, though. Everyone in the world loved L. No one would ever take the side of a pathetic little Backup. _He's not even first in line to succeed me, _L thought with a wicked grin. _Alternate is first. Backup will never be loved the way I am, no matter how hard he tries._

Finally, L stood and crossed to the center of the room. "If we're being forced to live with each other," he began. "We need boundaries." He made an imaginary line down the middle of the room. "That half of the room is yours," he said as he pointed across the imaginary axis. He then pointed to his half. "This half is mine. Stay in your half, and we won't have a problem. Get in my half, and, well… Let's just say I've made people disappear before," he finished with a hint of intimidation.

"Really?" Backup questioned. He was now completely determined to antagonize L as much as he could. He stood and walked to the edge of the imaginary line. With a smirk, he stepped over it. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

With that, the staring mach started up again. Neither made a move. They were too busy trying to calculate their opponent's strategy. It was L who broke the silence this time. "He who attacks first always wins," he said before shoving Backup back across the line.

Backup snarled and tried to land a hit on L. "Really?" he asked as he finally punched the detective in the face.

L stumbled back. He felt blood start to gush from his nose before he registered the pain. "Really," he said with a smirk as he turned around and kicked Backup in the chin. "An eye for an eye, my friend," he countered.

Backup fell and hit the ground hard. He gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Pathetic," L scoffed before walking out of the room. He needed to have a talk with Roger and Wammy about his room assignment.

Backup watched him leave. Pure hatred filled his every being. _L, so help me God, I will be loathing you for both of our lives._


	4. Something Bad

**Chapter Four**

**Something Bad**

Late in the next morning began the first class at Wammy's House for the newer students, among them Backup, Alternate, and L, who had previously been doing the assignments online. The students excitedly sat down, ready to see if the rumored difficulty of the history class they were about to attend was true, or simply a rumor. Idle chatter and small talk filled the room as the teacher, a young woman who couldn't have been much older than her mid-twenties, walked into the room. "Settle down now!" she said as she started passing out papers to her older students. "I have read your most recent essays, and I'm glad to report progress… Although some of us still tend to favor form over content," she added as she stared down one of the students. "Isn't that right, Eru?" she asked, using the Japanese pronunciation of L's name.

"It's just L," the detective corrected.

"Excuse me, Eru," the teacher replied snidely.

"I really don't see what the problem is," L said. He had become extremely annoyed y the teacher already. He didn't like her online classes, and he despised it even more now that he was in the class. "Every other teacher here seems to be able to pronounce my name."

"Maybe pronouncing your _precious _name isn't the sole purpose of her life? Maybe she's not like every other teacher. Maybe some of us are different," Backup replied. It was bad enough that he had to deal with the brat of a teenager like L as a roommate, but having him in class was what had really set him over the edge.

"Oh, looks like someone's getting red in the face," L sneered. "Or should I say the eyes?" he corrected himself, knowing that was certain to set his roommate off.

"Class! Class!" the teacher shouted, trying to stop the fight she could see coming. "Backup has a point," she said more calmly. "As you know, I am the sole female in the staff, let alone the youngest member. But there was a time when there were only female teachers, did you know that? I'm afraid we're becoming less and less… colorful," she sighed as she looked at Backup, sympathy in her eyes. "Now, who can tell me what sent these events into motion?" Backup and L quickly raised their hands. "Backup," the teacher called on.

"From what I heard, it started a few decades ago. Generations started learning less and less, and so the question became who to blame. Naturally, women, who had been teaching for years and years, were replaced by the supposedly more competent male teachers," Backup said. He remembered reading about it in his history book.

"Exactly," the teacher said with a smile. "Excellent job," she added as she noticed L's still-raised hand. "Yes, Eru?"

"It's L!" the detective snapped. "Just L! I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past," he sighed in annoyance.

The teacher walked over to her chalkboard. "On the other side of this board, I have a few questions that might enlighten you," she said as she flipped it over. A shocked gasp filled the room. Everyone stared at the board in pure horror. Written in red were the words, 'Women should be seen and not heard.'

The teacher finally gained enough of her composure to speak. "Who is responsible for this?" she demanded. She stared each of her students down, but still no reply came. "I'm waiting for an answer," she said sternly. A faint hint of hurt was in her tone. Eventually, she had to give up on getting a reply. "Very well," she said. "That will be all for today." No one in the class dared move. "You heard me, class dismissed!" she snapped. One by one, all of the students left… All except for Backup.

"Women should be seen and not heard?" he read from the board.

The teacher sighed when she heard Backup's voice. She had assumed that he had left alongside the others. "Don't worry about me, Backup. Go along and have fun with your friends."

Backup still didn't leave. "It's alright," he assured. "I don't have any of those." He walked over to his teacher. "You shouldn't let statements like that bother you," he said. He didn't realize how hypocritical of him it sounded until the words had escaped his mouth. "I mean, I always do, but you shouldn't."

"Backup," the teacher said with a sigh. "It's not only a matter of words on a chalkboard… Things have been happening in the world lately… We, women, we've made so much progress… And now it seems like everything's falling apart. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. There's a nasty rumor going around this institution," she sighed.

"A rumor?" Backup asked. That had most definitely sparked his curiosity.

"There is a rumor that your generation, the first generation of students here, is destined to fail," the teacher said. "Be careful, Backup. I don't want to see anything like that happen to you."


	5. Dancing Through Life

**Chapter Five**

**Dancing Through Life**

The very same day that the incident that had occurred in the students' history class, a new student, Alternate, had arrived at Wammy's. He was being shown around by Linda. "And here we are at the classrooms," she said.

"What? Already?" Alternate asked in disbelief. "Shame," he sighed. "Well don't worry, I wont' last at this school any longer than I did the others," he said. He had been kicked out of several orphanages and schools, even though his IQ was insanely high, and he was finally placed at Wammy's as a last resort.

Meanwhile, L was speaking with a younger student, Near. "L, I know I'm just a kid, but it seems like you don't even know I'm here," said the white haired teen.

"That's not true, Nare," L said, unintentionally messing up the kid's name.

"Near," the boy corrected with a sigh. He frowned when he saw L be distracted by something down the hallway. He frowned when he saw the new student, Alternate.

L finally spoke up. "Near, do you know who that is?" he asked. He was admittedly happy to see him. Wammy's needed someone that could rival his intelligence, or at least someone other than that accursed Backup. "That's Alternate, the new kid." He felt even happier when he saw Linda walk over. "Oh, were you looking for something?" he asked with a slight smile. "Or maybe someone?"

"Yeah," Alternate said with a sigh. "Uh, history class? I don't know… somewhere?" he didn't plan on showing up to class. He hadn't at any of the others, though he still managed good grades, and didn't see why should start off then.

"History classroom's right down the hall," Near deadpanned.

"Oh, but the class just ended, so don't worry," L added.

"Perfect timing," Alternate said with a sigh that seemed more of relief than one of disappointment. He had a strong feeling that life at this orphanage would be extremely boring, though. "So, what does one do for fun around here?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing really," L said dully. "Well, until now," he added creepily.

"We mostly study," Near said simply.

Alternate sighed yet again when he heard that. "Well, I see that once again the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me. Fortunately, I'm up to the task." He'd gotten used to the patterns he'd discovered at all of the places he'd been in. Schools didn't really want what was best for the students, or at least that's how he saw it. They simply wanted brainwashed citizens for the future. He'd learned that it was much easier to just slack off and not do anything. After all, life was more painless for those who didn't even try.

"So do you have any dances or anything like that, then?" Alternate asked curiously.

"Actually, there's one later tonight," L said. He was sure he could pull a few strings and get Roger and Wammy to let them go to the dance at the local high school. And if not, well, he'd blackmailed before… It was clear to him that he and Alternate were destined to be good friends, if not something more. After all, they were both perfect, or at least that was how he saw it.

That night couldn't have come fast enough, except for Backup. He never had liked social events. "This is ridiculous," he sighed. "Silly little reject boy appears and everyone's off to worship him and some cult social gathering," he said to himself as he watched the teenagers dancing with each other. The mere thought disgusted him.

L groaned as he pulled a long-sleeved black t-shirt out of a bag that he had gotten from one of the students. "God, they always give me the worst things, I wear white," he said with a sigh. "I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone that much…" he trailed off as a thought crossed his mind. He casually walked over to Backup. Not only did he hate his roommate, but he was also pretty sure they wore around the same size clothing.

"What's this?" Backup asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"A shirt. Just take it," L sighed as he shoved it into Backup's hands.

"Thanks?" Backup replied, but it was too late for L to hear him. His look-alike had already disappeared into the crowd. _Maybe he really isn't that bad, _Backup thought as he continued to stare at the people surrounding him. _Maybe…_


	6. Popular

**Chapter Six**

**Popular**

After the dance, L and Backup had gone back to Wammy's and to their shared room. "Your first party ever?" L asked. He couldn't believe that was true. "The very first one?" he repeated before suddenly getting an idea. He wanted to know more about his mysterious roommate. "Oh! I know! Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone," he said. Even though he had grown into an emotionless adult, L really had been an energetic teenager. "I'll go first," he added. "I'm going to be the world's greatest detective!"

"Wammy told you that already?" Backup asked. He didn't believe that was true for a minute.

"Oh, well, he doesn't know yet," L shrugged off as he stretched out on the bed on his side of the room. "Now, you tell me a secret," he finished as he looked at Backup, anticipation filling his features.

Backup wasn't really sure what to say to L. He didn't really have any secrets, at least none that he could think of. "Like what?" he asked as he glanced at the picture of his family he'd brought with him to the orphanage.

L quickly got up and grabbed the picture. "Like why you sleep with this under your pillow," he said with a smirk.

"Give that back!" Backup demanded.

"Not until you tell me," L responded as he held the frame out of Backup's reach.

"It's my family," Backup shrugged. "That's all. Happy now?" he asked as he reached for the picture.

L reluctantly handed it over. "That's not fair! I told you a really good one!" the teen whined before complete silence filled the room. Unlike the one from earlier, this was more comfortable. There was not a sense of hostility among them.

"My father hated me," Backup eventually said. L stared at his roommate in disbelief. "But that's not the secret," he continued, ignoring the look L was giving him. "The secret is he had a good reason to."

L frowned when he heard that. "What?" he asked curiously. He'd never heard anyone say anything like that before, and he dealt with criminal behavior on a daily basis. It was his job to think like criminals did. So why couldn't he think like his roommate?

"It's because my sister is the way she is… was," Backup corrected himself. He still didn't know if she'd lived or died, and he probably never would. "When my mother was carrying her, my father was afraid she'd come out, well, like me…"

"Red eyes and pointy teeth?" L asked. Backup nodded in reply.

"So he made her take all kinds of vitamins and drugs so it wouldn't happen. But all that made her be born too soon, and my mother never woke up," Backup sighed as he continued with the story. It was admittedly hard for him to discuss. He'd never told anyone this before. He'd never really had anyone to confide in before… "None of which ever would have happened if not for me," he finished.

L looked at Backup sympathetically. "But that was the drugs fault, not yours," he said with a frown. "That may be your secret, Backup, but that doesn't make it true, B," L continued. "Do you mind if I call you B?"

"It's a little perky…" Backup, or as L had called him, B, replied.

"And you can call me L," L said as he completely ignored B. "You see, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project."

"You really don't have to do that," B said. He did _not _like where this conversation was going.

"I know," L said with a slight smile. "That's what makes me so nice." L spent the remainder of the night trying to show B how to get people to like him. He also helped his roommate with various homework assignments that B had found extremely difficult. "See? You're smart after all," L said.

"We already determined that when I came here," B pointed out.

"I know, but now it's obvious," L shrugged. "See? You aren't bad at all," he added with a smile.

"I… have to go," Backup said before quickly making his way out of the room. He couldn't believe that someone he had completely hated at first would actually be willing to help him. _Maybe I can make friends after all, _he thought as he walked aimlessly through the building.


	7. Not That Boy

**Chapter Seven**

**Not That Boy**

The next day, Backup walked into history class. He was dressed in a baggy white t-shirt, loose blue jeans, and crouched when he sat. "What?" he asked, noticing the weird look that Alternate was giving him.

"Nothing," Alternate said with a sigh. "It's just… you've been 'L-ified.' You don't have to do that, you know?" he asked before he noticed the teacher calling for class to begin.

"Alright, take your seats, class!" the teacher said almost sadly. "I have something to say, and very little time to say it. This is my last day here at WAmmy's. I am no longer permitted to teach. I want to thank you for your sharing your enthusiasm," she glanced at Linda. "Your essays, no matter how feebly structured," she said to L before turning to Backup. "And even, on occasion, your lunch."

It was at the end of her speech that Rodger walked into the room. "I'm dreadfully sorry, Dr. Carter," he said sympathetically.

"Rodger, we have to do something," Backup spoke up.

"Backup, they can take away my job, but I shall continue speaking out," Dr. Carter said to her student before she started walking out of the classroom. "They are not telling you the whole story," she said to her class before Rodger could stop her. "Remember that class. Remember that."

A furious Backup leapt to his feet. "Well, are you just going to sit here in silence?" he demanded. Anger pulsed through his veins.

"Backup, there is nothing we can do," Rodger said sternly. "Please take your seat." He watched as the new teacher entered the room.

"Good afternoon, students," the teacher greeted the class. "Every day with the tick of the clock in every corner of our great world, one hears the silence of progress," he said enthusiastically as he held up a laptop computer. "For example, this is called a laptop!" he exclaimed as he opened the device, revealing an Old English Script 'L.' "Now, we will be seeing more and more of them in the near future. This remarkable invention is for your own good. You'll never have to communicate in the real world again. Of course, L will be the first to hide behind the laptop screen. To protect him, of course."

L stared at the device. He was upset that he hadn't been told anything about it. He didn't necessarily like being around people, but he didn't want to hide either.

"If it's for his own good, why does he look upset?" Backup questioned.

"Silence, Backup!" the teacher snapped at the teenager. "Now one of the benefits of this is that the world will never know that when the time has come, L has died."

"What?" Backup asked incredulously. "So are you just going to have someone pretend to be him?"

The teacher laughed at that. "Of course," he said. "Why do you think the names Alternate and Backup came about in the first place?" he asked with a sneer. "Are you really that unintelligent?" he gestured for the students to crowd around the laptop. L made no move to approach it. He did not like that idea in the slightest.

"What do we do?" Backup asked Alternate.

"I don't know," Alternate sighed in frustration before acting without thinking. He pushed through the group, grabbed the laptop, and made a run for it. Backup quickly followed after him. Soon, they were at the edge of the Wammy's House campus.

"Do you know how stupid that was?!" Backup shouted at the new student.

"No, not really stupid," Alternate sighed. "Why is it that every time I see you, you're getting into some sort of commotion?" he asked.

"I don't cause commotions, I am one," Backup responded flatly as he suddenly became very interested in the ground.

"That's for sure," Alternate agreed, not thinking that could make Backup feel even worse than he already did.

"Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut!" Backup snapped. "Is that what you're saying?" he demanded. "Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?!" he continued to explode.

"Do you _ever _let anyone else talk?" Alternate was finally managed to ask. Backup sighed when he realized he didn't.

"Sorry," Backup apologized. "But… Can I say one more thing? You could have just walked away back there…" he noticed Alternate's shrug and continued. "So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you tend to be…" he continued, but was cut off by Alternate.

"Sorry, there's no pretense here," Alternate laughed. "I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow."

"No you're not," Backup argued. "Or you wouldn't be so unhappy," he added almost as an afterthought. He always had been good at reading people.

"Fine, if you don't want my help…" Alternate trailed off before cursing when he noticed blood starting to soak through his t-shirt. One of his cuts had been torn open when they were running.

"Great, you're bleeding," Backup said with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing," Alternate shrugged it off. "I should go."

"Alternate!" Backup called after him, but it was too late. He was already out of earshot.


	8. One Short Day

**Chapter Eight**

**One Short Day**

Several more days had passed. Backup was still angry about the laptop incident. He was also worried for Alternate. He had a strong suspicion that the older teen was hiding something from him. He groaned when he heard a knock at the door. Sighing, he answered it. He was half-tempted to close it again when he saw that it was Rodger at the door. "Rodger," he greeted flatly.

"Backup," Rodger said with a nod. "I have good news," he said with a slight smile. "I finally heard back from Wammy. He wishes to meet you."

Backup raised an eyebrow. "Wammy?" he asked in the same emotionless tone he'd used earlier. "He asked for me?" he asked. He didn't believe it one bit.

Rodger nodded in reply. "Yes. I know how devastated you were the other day for our poor Doctor Carter, but I can assure you, Backup, as one door closes, another one opens." With that, he handed the teen before him a simple white envelope.

"Thank you," Backup said as he pocketed the envelope, watching as Rodger left.

Later that evening, Backup and L gathered at the train station. L was coaching him through how to act around Wammy. "Remember, eye contact. And don't forget to tell him how wonderful he is. Wammy loves that. And be yourself," he added as an afterthought. "Well… Within reason."

Linda had tagged along with them. "We're all proud of you, Backup," she said with a smile.

"And you'll be okay, right?" Backup asked his somewhat friend.

"She'll be fine," L assured. "Nare will take care of her."

"It's Near," the albino boy said in annoyance. "I can't do this anymore," he sighed before walking away from the group. Linda sighed before running after him.

"Let her go," L said gently. "She'll have to manage without you. We all will," he added. He was glad that he could finally consider Backup as a friend.

"Please," Backup scoffed. "You'll barely even notice I'm gone. Besides, you have Alternate," he added with just a hint of malice in his tone. "Where is he anyway?" he asked. "Not that I expected him to say goodbye or anything. WE barely know each other," he added.

"I don't know either," L said honestly. "He's distant and moody, and he's been thinking, which really worries me. I never knew how much he cared about that old teacher." L brightened up when he saw Alternate approach the two. "There he is," he said with a slight smile. "Alternate!" he shouted as he waved the teenager over. "Over here!"

Alternate gave Backup a friendly hug. "We're happy for you, Backup," he said with a smile. "And, listen, I've been thinking…"

"Yeah, I heard," Backup couldn't help but add with a smirk.

"About the laptop incident and… everything. I think about that day a lot," Alternate smiled.

"Really?" Backup asked. "So do I…" he trailed off.

"Me too!" L forced himself into the conversation. "And I've decided to take a stand," he added. "From now on, I will use the Japanese pronunciation of my name."

"Well that's… admirable," Alternate said awkwardly. "Good luck, Backup," he added before running off.

"God that was a stupid idea," L sighed. "I don't even know what made me say it."

"It doesn't really matter," Backup said as he put a friendly arm around L. "Everyone loves you anyway."

"I don't care!" L whined. "I want him. I don't even think he's perfect anymore, and I still want him," he continued before a horrifying thought struck him. "This must be what other people feel like. How do they bear it?" he asked incredulously.

"Hey L, you should come with me," Backup said with a smile.

"Really?" L asked in disbelief.

Backup nodded. Soon, the two were on their way to see none other than Quillish Wammy.


	9. A Sentimental Man

**Chapter Nine**

**A Sentimental Man**

When Backup and L arrived at the address Rodger had given them in order to meet with Wammy, it was as if both had suddenly lost their nerve. Neither boy wanted to disturb the old man. Backup, who had never met him, did not want to disturb him. L, who had met him, knew better than to disturb him. Finally, Backup knocked on the door.

A gentle looking old man opened the door. "Quillish Wammy," he said. "Who are you and why are you here?" he questioned.

Backup stared at the man without a word. He hadn't expected someone so… old… to be the infamous Wammy. Finally, L nudged him, as if saying Backup had better start talking. "Uh… Backup, Mr. Wammy… sir…"

Wammy's face lit up when he heard that. "Oh? Is that you, Backup?" he asked. "I didn't realize!" he said. "Now…" he turned to face Backup. "You must be he, the red eyes of course give it away…" he then turned to L. "And why are you here?" he demanded.

"B invited me," L shrugged. He was admittedly intimidated by Wammy. He knew the elderly man didn't come across as being any type of menace, but he knew better.

"Now you should feel honored, Backup," Wammy said. "I rarely let people see the real me, but this being a special occasion…" he trailed off.

"It's good to meet you," Backup said. He was unsure as to what else to say.

"Now then," Wammy began. "Why is it that you're here?" he asked curiously as he motioned for the two boys to enter the house.

"I'm here…" Backup started before catching himself. "We're here to tell you of something that is, well, bothering us? I guess…" he finished uncertainly. He looked up at Wammy. He had no reason to distrust the man.

"Very well," Wammy said with a nod. "But first, you must prove yourself… I've heard tales of you, Backup, and I want to make sure for myself that they're true." He thought for a moment on what to do before calling a name. "Rodger! Bring them in!" he shouted.

L and B both looked at each other curiously. "Rodger?" L asked as the Wammy's House caretaker entered into the room. B shrugged in response.

"I believe you're well acquainted with L's new press secretary," Wammy said as he looked over at Rodger. Standing behind the other man were two people who had recently been apprehended for grand theft auto.

Rodger noticed the confused looks that L and Backup were giving him. "That's right, boys," he said. "I've risen up in the world. You'll find that Wammy is a very generous man," he added as an afterthought. "If you do something for him, he'll do much for you."

Backup hesitated to reply to that. He wasn't so sure about being in that house anymore. "Fine…" he said after several moments. "What do you want me to do?" he asked as he looked over at the two criminals.

"Now Backup," Wammy said as he approached the younger of the two teenagers before him. "We've heard of your little gift… You can see the names of people and when they will die, can you not?" without awaiting a reply, Wammy continued speaking. "These two have been apprehended for a grand theft auto incident in which no less than two people were killed. Can you tell us their death dates?"

Backup stared in horror at Wammy. Out of habit, he glanced just over the heads of the two criminals. He shook his head. "It's unnatural for someone to know when they'll die…"

"It doesn't matter, Backup," Wammy said. "They're on death row anyway. Tell us the dates," he added. There was almost a hint of hostility in his tone.

Backup once again hesitated before answering him. "Tomorrow," he said quietly. "They'll both die tomorrow."

Wammy smiled when he heard that. "Now was that so hard?" he asked. "Rodger, let them go," he said. "They won't be a problem to us anymore."

"Wait… you're just going to let them walk free? You said they killed more than two people!" Backup and L shouted in perfect unison.

"Backup, L, they'll die tomorrow anyway," Wammy said gently. "We might as well let them go…" he trailed off before addressing B directly. "You'll make a wonderful addition to our team, Backup. With your help, we'll know which cases are worth pursuing. You'll be an excellent spy."

Backup shook his head. "I won't do it," he said before running out of the house, ignoring the shouts of his name trying to stop him. Without thinking, L ran after his friend after giving a quick apology to Wammy.

"Get him back," Wammy said to Rodger. "He knows too much. Get him, capture hjim, and bring him back to me!" he shouted.

"It will be done," Rodger assured before running off after the two boys.


	10. Defying Gravity

**Chapter Ten**

**Defying Gravity**

"Backup!" L shouted as he ran after his friend down the crowded streets of Winchester. "Backup!" he shouted again when he was ignored. Finally, he was able to catch up with him. "What the _hell _were you thinking?!" he demanded.

"Shut it, L!" Backup snapped. "You were a part of all of this, weren't you?!" he shouted. He felt betrayed, used, second rate.

"I swear I didn't know," L said truthfully, though he had serious doubts that Backup would believe him. "Why couldn't you just stay calm for once?" he sighed in frustration. He may have considered Backup a friend, but there was no excuse for the behavior he had displayed at Wammy's residence, or at least there wasn't in L's mind. "Do you know what they're saying about you?" he asked in a more gentle tone. Backup gave a look that clearly said he didn't. "It's all over the news," L sighed before reciting what he'd seen. "'Citizens of England, there is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing he says. He's evil. Responsible for setting three two of the most notorious criminals of today. His red eyes are an outward manifestation of his twisted nature! This distortion…. This repulsion… This psychopath!'" L said. He was furious that Rodger and Wammy had spread this lie.

"Well they don't have anything to be afraid of," Backup said. His tone was one filled with pure malice and hate. "Because it's Wammy who should be afraid of me, not them."

"B, just listen to me!" L pleaded. "Just go back and apologize… Everything will be okay.

"I know," Backup said coldly. "But I can't want any of this anymore." He cursed loudly when he saw a police officer approach them. Out of habit more than anything else, he glanced above the man's head. "Don't bother running from him," Backup said to L. "He'll die in an hour anyway."

"Backup, stop it!" L shouted at his friend. "This is what's started this whole thing! Just stop!"

Backup took a long look at L. "I have to get out of here," he said without responding to what L had said previously. "But you should come with me," he added. "Together we're unstoppable. We can put an end to all of this…."

L shook his head. "I can't," he said. "This… It's what I'm meant to do. But, promise me one thing, alright?" he asked. "Don't do anything rash or stupid."

"I won't," Backup assured. "Goodbye, L," he said before running off yet again. It wasn't long until he disappeared into the crowd.

L stood there, staring. He made no move to run after Backup. If that was what his friend wanted, L wouldn't try to stop him. He'd be lying if he said that he himself didn't think of leaving the system, of getting away from Wammy's House. He tensed up when he was grabbed by a few policemen. "Let me go, damn it!" he shouted. "I'm not the one you're after!"

One of the officers took a long look at L before releasing him. "Let him go," he said to the other men. "It's the wrong one."

On the other side of town, Backup was hastily booking a flight to the United States, more specifically, Las Angeles. He needed to get as far away from England as he could, and at the moment, that seemed like the most rational thing to do. Before long, he was on his flight. There were no questions asked by any of the crew members, which surprised him. He slid the window cover up by his seat and watched the clouds pass by. _From now on, _he thought. _Backup is dead. From now on, I am Beyond Birthday. And I will show every last one of Wammy's little minions that I will be better than them. I will do whatever it takes to show that he is not that great. I will show the flaws in the system._

Little did the newly dubbed Beyond Birthday, or BB for short, know that this would end up driving him to murder three people, and almost himself.

**This marks the halfway point in the story! Sorry the chapter was so short, but I needed something that will bridge the two halves together!**


	11. Thank Goodness

**Chapter Eleven**

**Thank Goodness**

Four years had passed since Beyond Birthday left Wammy's House. In that time, L had won a detective war against two of the greatest, Deneuve and Eraldo Coil, earning their codes. This officially made him the world's three greatest detectives. There wasn't a case he couldn't solve, though on principle, he only got involved if there were more than ten victims or more than one million dollars at stake.

In those four years, Beyond Birthday was not heard from. L made no move to try and find his friend, if he could still be considered that. Wammy, now known as Watari, and Rodger made no move to assist L in finding him.

In those four years, L had also grown closer to Alternate, though Alternate was becoming more and more distant. But L, of course, had a plan to make Alternate his permanently. He had also named Alternate as his primary successor, followed by Near, and then me. One day, Rodger, Alternate, and L had gathered in front of the other Wammy's children.

"Fellow students," L greeted. He had recently been working on a case of mass murder. He knew the children were afraid, and he wanted to ease their panic. "As terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day and celebrate!" he exclaimed as he glanced over at Alternate.

"And thank goodness for you, L," Rodger said as he looked at the young man standing in front of him. "And your successor, Alternate. Now you've been on the hunt for this murderer, haven't you? And Backup, so it was rumored," he added resentfully.

"Not really," Alternate responded. "And I don't like to think of him as being a Backup…" he added mostly to himself.

"Now Alternate, how does it feel?" Rodger asked curiously.

"Frustrating," Alternate said truthfully. "But… I became the first successor, I will find him, and I'll keep searching."

"No, not that," Rodger brushed him off. "Being engaged!"

Alternate's jaw dropped before he turned and glared at L. "This is an engagement party?!" he shouted furiously.

L quickly started to back up. "Surprised?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes!" Alternate shouted as he menacingly approached L.

"Good… We, uh… Hoped you'd be," L continued trying to talk his way out of it. "Watari and I, that is…"

"And we're happy for you," Rodger said to the two. "As Watari's successor, I have striven to ensure that everyone here knows exactly what happened," he added. "How I vividly remember the day you went to visit Watari… And he then declared that you would be the greatest detective there has ever been!:

Alternate shot a confused look L's way. "That's not how you described it to me," he said suspiciously. Something here was definitely not right. That was evident to him.

"Well, no, not exactly," L said, keeping his voice low. He didn't want his reputation ruined. That was something he wouldn't stand for. "But we can talk about that later…"

"And then the ever jealous Backup ran off in a spurt of pure jealousy and was never seen again," Rodger added.

Alternate shook his head furiously. "I can't just stand here grinning pretending to go along with all of this!" he snapped.

"Do you think I like to hear them say those awful things about him?" L retorted. "I hate it!" he said in a similar tone.

"Then what are we doing here?" Alternate demanded. "Let's go! Let's get out of here!"

"We can't leave now," L said, once again keeping his voice low. "Not when people are looking to us to raise their spirits."

"You can't leave because you can't resist this!" Alternate argued as he motioned toward all of the students looking in amazement at L. "And that's the truth," he added with an angry sigh. It seemed to him that all L cared about was the publicity.

"Maybe I can't!" L responded bitterly. "Is that so wrong?" he questioned. "Who could?"

"You know who could," Alternate replied coldly, referring to Backup. "Who has."

"Alternate, I miss him too, but we can't just stop living! No one has searched harder for him than you. But don't you see? He doesn't want to be found! We have to face it!"

Alternate glared at L before sighing in defeat. "You're right. I'm sorry. You're right," he said flatly. "And if it's going to make you happy, then fine. I'll marry you."

"But it'll make you happy too, right?" L asked.

"You know me," Alternate said flatly. "I'm always happy," he added in a tone that clearly said he wasn't. With that, he left the room.

"Alternate!" L shouted after him, sighing in defeat when he realized he was out of earshot. And still, he couldn't help but wonder what the years apart had done for BB.


	12. The Wicked Witch of the East

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Wicked Witch of the East**

While the celebration was going on at Wammy's House, something entirely different was going on in Las Angeles. BB was paying a visit to a family… Well, a mother and a daughter, though he had no interest in the mother. The daughter, Quarter Queen, was the one he was anxious to see. He had recently murdered the freelance writer Backyard Bottomslash, and his bloodlust was only getting worse by the minute. BB had a special connection to Quarter Queen that no one else knew about, though. Quarter Queen, was in fact, the sister that was mentioned previously in this entry. Didn't know that, Near, did you? Never mind, I'm getting sidetracked… Back to the story…

BB had hidden in the closet, waiting for Quarter Queen's mother… her stepmother… to leave. When she did, BB carefully stepped out, standing just behind the teenage girl. "Well it seems the beautiful just get more beautiful," he said in a creepy manner, smirking when he heard her scream. "While the evil get more evil. I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" he questioned. "I seem to have that effect on people."

"What are you doing here?" Quarter Queen demanded.

"Well there's no place like home," BB said vaguely. "And I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I need help. I need your help."

"That's not going to happen, Rue," Quarter Queen said flatly, using his real name.

"But you can help me!" BB shouted. "And together, we can…"

"Why the hell should I help you?" the thirteen year old demanded. "You disappeared on me! And now you just show up at random?!"

"You know what, you're right!" BB hated to admit that. "I shouldn't have gone! I should have waited and shouldn't have left!" Out of habit more than anything else, he glanced above her head, seeing the date of her death. "It doesn't matter anyway, you'll die today."

Quarter Queen looked genuinely afraid when she heard that. "And you're still going on about that? God, Rue, get over it! You can't see when people are going to die!"

"Oh, but I can," BB argued. He didn't want her to be the victim, but the letters fit, a lowercase 'q' was just an upside down lowercase 'b' after all. And he had left his mind behind a long time ago. Quickly, he grabbed her and drugged her.

BB quickly wiped down all of the fingerprints in the house once the deed had been done. He looked over at the body of his newest victim, Quarter Queen, without the slightest bit of remorse. He examined the dent in her head from the blunt force trauma that had killed her. He grinned wickedly when he saw her crushed eyelids, holding significance that only a handful of people would understand. But his plan would work. He would show everyone at Wammy's House that he wasn't just another pawn in their little game. No, he would show them that he was so much more than a pathetic little Backup.


	13. Wonderful

**Chapter 13**

**Wonderful**

Later on that day, BB had gotten a flight back to Winchester. He had a few words he wanted to share with Watari, and he wasn't going to go after his third victim until he did. And it was so that he found himself back at Wammy's House, in Watari's office, waiting.

Watari opened the door to the office, unaware that BB was there until he looked up. With a sigh, he spoke. "I knew you'd be back," he said as he placed a hand on BB's shoulder. "Hear me out. I never meant to hurt you," he said.

"Well you have," BB said coldly.

"I realize that," Watari sighed as he took a seat. "And I regret it, Backup…"

"It's Beyond Birthday now!" BB snapped. "And I'm telling the other orphans here the truth. And don't you _dare _try to interfere or call on your precious L or Alternate."

"I'm not calling anyone," Watari said. He made sure to keep his voice calm and even. "The truth is, I'm glad to see you again. It gets pretty lonely around here. And I know you must get lonely too."

BB glared at the man before him. "You don't now the first thing about me!" he snapped.

"Oh, but I do," Watari argued. "I can't explain it exactly… Do you know what I mean? Backup, you've been so strong through all of this. Aren't you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you? Please, help me start again," he said, knowing he had to play the good-guy card for his plan to work.

"Don't you think I wish I could?!" BB shouted at Watari. "That I could go back in time to when I believed you really were wonderful? _Nobody _believed in you more than I did!"

Watari sighed. He should have seen that coming. "Backup, you have to understand… When I found L, I knew that he was special. He was a genius. And then you came along, and I knew you would be the perfect successor, you and Alternate. And then the others came along… I've never had a family of my own, Backup," Watari added. "So I wanted to give you all everything."

"So you _lied _to us?" BB accused.

"Only verbally," Watari said smoothly. "Besides, they were the lies you wanted to hear."

"And that makes it better?"

"It was for your own good."

"Like hell it was," BB responded as he reached for the switchblade he always carried on his person. "We have nothing in common. I am _nothing _like you, and I never will be. And I _will _fight you and your little L factory until the day I die!"

"Alternate!" Watari shouted, smiling when he saw the first in line to succeed L appear.

"Are you alright, Watari?" Alternate asked before noticing BB.

"Alternate…" BB said in amazement. "I thought you were…"

"Shut up!" Alternate shouted. BB started to say something, but Alternate cut him off. "I said to shut up!"

"Alternate…" Watari said gently.

"Don't make a sound, Watari, unless you want everyone here to know the truth about you. Backup, get the hell out of here," Alternate said, his expression never changing.

It was then that L walked into the room. The commotion had sparked his curiosity. "What's going on?" he asked before noticing the predicament the other three were in. "Backup? You're alive? But you shouldn't have come here…"

"L, you should leave," Alternate said in the same cool tone.

"Have you misplaced your mind?" L questioned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with Backup," Alternate said. BB was surprised to hear that.

L looked completely confused before he put two and two together. "What? What are you saying?" he asked. His tone had the slightest bit of hurt to it. "You mean all this time… The two of you… Behind my back…" He wanted to explode, to shout, but instead, he put up an emotionless mask.

"No, L, it's not like that!" BB insisted.

"Actually it was," Alternate argued. "But it wasn't…" he sighed. "Backup, let's go…" With that, Alternate and BB ran out of the room, leaving L and Watari in complete shock as to what had just happened.

Rodger then entered the room, laughing as he did so. "Oh, is it true? Alternate finally got Backup to come back?" he asked.

"It seems A had other plans," Watari responded flatly.

"You mean he hasn't been captured?" Rodger asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Quite the contrary," Watari sighed. "And considering how well he eluded us last time…" he trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

"Then we'll just have to flush him out and force him to show himself," L finally spoke up. His tone was void of all emotion, much like his expression.

"But how do we do that?" Watari asked. He thought it seemed like a good plan, but he wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Alternate," L said flatly.

"What?" Rodger and Watari asked in unison.

"Use Alternate. Find him. Spread a rumor. Make B think he's in trouble, and then we'll have him," L answered before turning to Watari. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a slight headache. I think I'll lie down." With that, the world's three greatest detectives left the office.

"But a rumor won't do," Rodger said once L was out of earshot. "Backup is far too smart for that." Watari nodded in agreement. "Perhaps a change in Alternate is needed…"


	14. No Good Deed

**Chapter 14**

**No Good Deed**

Several weeks had passed since Alternate and BB had seemingly disappeared off of the face of the earth. It was on this day that they sat alongside each other. BB rested his head on Alternate's shoulder. "I just wish," BB sighed. "That I could be normal for you."

"Beyond…" Alternate started but didn't get the chance to finish.

"Don't tell me that I am, Alternate," BB sighed in annoyance. "You don't need to lie to me."

"It's not lying!" Alternate argued. "It's… uh… looking at things another way," he decided would be the best answer. "Someday, you and L will make up, and we'll all…" he continued, only to be cut off yet again.

"Just forget it, A," BB groaned. Little did he know that that would be the last time he would speak to his dear friend Alternate…

"That's right," L said to the group of incoming Wammy's residents. "Just take that one hallway the whole time…" he waved them on before looking away when they finally were out of sight. "I hope they don't get lost," he said to himself. "I'm so bad at giving directions…" He glanced over at the memorial Watari had set up after they had learned of the death of Alternate through a third party. "Alternate," he sighed sadly as he continued to stare. He was unaware that none other than Beyond Birthday was directly behind him.

"What a touching display of grief," BB said sarcastically.

"I don't think we have anything further to say to one another," L responded flatly.

"I wanted something to remember him by, and you got rid of everything. So I'd appreciate some time alone to remember my best friend," BB said coldly.

"B, you can't blame yourself," L said, being gentle for once in his life. "It's dreadful, it is, for things like that to happen… But it was no one's fault…"

"You say this is no one's fault?!" BB demanded.

"Well, maybe not, but…"

"Well what do you call it then?!" BB shouted at the detective.

"Well… a regime change," L said. "Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twist of fate…"

"You think suicides just happen out of the blue?!" BB continued to raise his voice.

"I don't know," L admitted. "I never really…"

"No! Of course you never! You're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!" BB accused.

"I'm a public figure now, B," L pointed out. "People expect me to…"

"Lie?"

"Be encouraging! And what exactly have you been doing other than terrorizing innocent people?!" L decided to turn it onto his now former friend.

"Oh, and who told you that? Watari?" BB questioned. "And even if he didn't, he'd take the credit," he added resentfully.

"Yes, well a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?" L questioned, referring to A. He knew it was a low blow, and truth be told, he didn't care.

"Now wait just a minute!" BB snapped. "I know it may be difficult for that blissful, brilliant brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's happened," he smirked. "It's real. And you can wave your power over the police all you want, but you can't change it. He never belonged to you. He doesn't love you, and he never did! He loved me!" he finished, only to be backhanded by the world's greatest detective. BB laughed psychotically as he raised a hand to his now red cheek. "Feel better now?"

"Yes I do," L said with a wicked grin.

"Good, so do I," BB said before punching L in the face.

It wasn't long before BB was being forcefully pulled apart from the detective by Roger. "Stop!" BB shouted. "Let me go!"

"Sorry it took so long to get here, L," Roger apologized as he waited for Watari to arrive.

BB glared murderously at L. "I can't believe _you _would sink this low," he said lowly. "To use Alternate's death as a trap to capture me?!"

"I never meant for this to happen, B!" L insisted.

"Shut up, L!" BB snapped. "I've heard enough of your lies."


End file.
